


A Quiet Voice

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: He didn't rush you, he never grew annoyed or frustrated. In fact he treated you as though there was nothing wrong, as though you didn't trip over your own words, or speak in hushed tones. Lucifer reminded you time and time again that, no, there really wasn't anything wrong with you, you spoke a little differently sure. But he didn't treat you, or love you, any less for it.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	A Quiet Voice

He'd insisted you meet his friends, practically begged you to come with him today. You'd been so nervous the entire ride over, but he had looked so happy when you agreed, you couldn't back out now.

He rambled on about them, holding your hand as he led you into the precinct. For a moment you envied him, envied how flawlessly he spoke, how elegantly the words rolled off his tongue.

"Darling are you alright?" 

The sound of his concerned voice pulled you from you thoughts and you offered him a small smile.

"Yes, I'm... fine." You said your words carefully, not wanting to trip over them.

You wanted so badly to make a good first impression on his friends. Lucifer held your hand a little tighter.

"Ah Detective there you are!"

The devil waved over a blonde woman, who put her phone down when she saw him. You grabbed his wrist with your free hand, your other hand still held in his grasp. You'd never been good at meeting new people.

"I didn't think you were coming in today." She said.

"Well I wasn't, I've got a few things planned, but I thought today might be a good day to introduce Y/N here to the people I work with." 

Lucifer motioned to you as he spoke, paying no mind to how your nails were digging into his skin. His loud announcement earlier had drawn the attention of several people and you hated all the eyes on you. Although thankfully those people were beginning to lose interest.

"It's nice to meet you, how do you and Lucifer know each other?" 

She gave you a friendly smile, holding her hand out for you to shake. Lucifer looked at you expectantly, and you realized he was waiting for you to tell her. You had almost hoped he'd be the one doing the talking.

"Oh, I'm... I'm, well I mean we're together."

You pried your hand away from his, noting the little crescents marks you'd left in his skin. You'd forgotten he could be hurt around her. After giving her hand a firm shake you immediately grabbed for Lucifer's once more. He chuckled a little under his breath, giving your now slightly trembling hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Together?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows raising up.

"Yes together, dating, courting, whatever you'd like to call it." 

Lucifer waved a hand, dismissing her shocked expression. Two more people wandered over, clearly curious as to what was going.

"Who's this?" 

You recognized the other woman easily. Ella, she was every bit as cheerful as Lucifer said. The man must be Dan, while he and Lucifer weren't exactly friends, Lucifer had told you about him nonetheless. Mostly stories of how'd he annoyed the man.

"Y/N, they're together." Chloe said.

That certainly got a reaction out of Dan, who laughed a little.

"No, really."

Lucifer frowned, his expression mildly annoyed.

"W-we are." You spoke up a little, your voice faint.

The look on Dan's face told you he heard you and you couldn't deny it was an amusing sight to see.

"You and him? This is a joke right?"

"Dan." Chloe hissed.

You were beginning to feel unwelcome and you glanced towards the stairs. Lucifer noticed your unease and he gently slipped his hand from yours. He guided you towards Ella.

"Why don't you see where Ms. Lopez works? It's certainly a very fascinating place." Lucifer encouraged.

Ella got the message, and grabbed your arm, pulling you towards her lab. Once inside you had to admit it was pretty interesting. Ella distracted you with ease, talking enough for the two of you. 

"I noticed you kind of have a stutter." She began.

You frowned, looking away almost with shame. That was never a topic you liked to discuss. 

"Is it noticeable?" You voice was quiet.

"Not really but I noticed you taking your time to say things. I have a friend who has a stutter, is that why you talk so quiet?"

You knew she meant no harm, and you found you liked her, she was a hard person not to like. You just wished she hadn't brought that up.

"There's nothing wrong with the way Y/N speaks." 

You turned around, surprised to find Lucifer standing in the the doorway. He was frowning, and you walked over to him.

"Oh, I didn't mean-" 

Lucifer grabbed your arm, pulling you out of the lab. You turned to Ella with a smile though, waving to her as you left. Showing her you took no offense to what she'd said. You caught a glimpse of the smile she gave you in return as Lucifer guided you towards the stairs. You frowned, looking at him curiously as you pulled your arm free.

"Are we leaving?" 

Lucifer cleared his throat a little, suddenly looking sheepish.

"Yes, well, the Detective suggested I leave, Daniel and I had a bit of a... _disagreement_."

You looked back confused, until you found Dan sitting at Chloe's desk with a bloody nose. 

"Did... did you?"

Lucifer quickened his pace and you hurried after him, unable to suppress the laugh that bubbled in your chest.

~

Lucifer walked beside you as you made your way down the bust streets of LA. The sound of people and cars passing by oddly calming.

"Thank you."

Lucifer stopped walking, turning to look at you with questioning look.

"Whatever for?"

You grabbed his hand in yours, smiling at the handsome devil.

"Everything."

He chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

"You've nothing to thank me for my dear, I'm simply assuring you know I love you."

"Even if... if I-"

Lucifer tsked, cutting off whatever you were about to say next.

"None of that, I prefer you just the way you are." He said sternly.

You stared at him a moment, but he stared right back at you, daring you to argue with him about this. You shook your head before smiling at him. That wasn't an argument you would likely win.

"I love you too."


End file.
